No Girls Allowed
This is my 5th fanfiction, I hope you all like it. Plot Lincoln's sisters find out that he and his friends have a "No Girls Allowed" club, and Lincoln has to stand up for himself when they begin to cause trouble. It's a bright summer day, all of the Louds are in the backyard. Luna is playing her guitar on the porch. Lynn and Lincoln are playing one-on-one soccer. Lola is playing with her dolls that she brought outside, and Lana is playing in the sandbox. Luan is pushing Lily in her baby swing, and Lisa is reading a book. Lori and Leni are both relaxing in lounge chairs, and Lucy is writing under a tree where there is shade. The soccer game score is 9-8, until Lincoln scores another goal. Lynn: We're tied now! Lincoln: Wow, I've gotten way better at this game. Lynn: I guess it all depends on who scores the next goal! Lincoln gets ready to play, but hears a beeping noise. He looks down at his watch and remembers that he had set an alarm. Lincoln: Hey Lynn, I'd love to finish this game, but, uh, I gotta go! Lynn: Go where, Lincoln? Lincoln: Uh-somewhere. Lynn: Come on, bro, we gotta finish this game. It's too late. Lincoln runs away, jumps over the fence, and races into the woods. There, he meets Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach next to a pile of wood. Lincoln: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. I had to help my sister with pageant training, then help my other sister make an outfit, then help my OTHER sister write a poem...you get the idea. How's the clubhouse going? Clyde: Yesterday was very productive. Rusty: Today, all we have to do is finish the roof and the door. Then, we just have to paint it and furnish the inside. Liam: This is gonna be the best clubhouse ever! Zach: Hopefully better than the one we built last summer. Flashes back to the summer before. Lincoln: After weeks of building, I think we're finally finished. Clyde: Lets step backwards and see how it looks. Everyone steps backwards and sees an almost perfect treehouse. Suddenly, the wind starts to blow, and the structure falls apart. All: Dang it. End flashback. Clyde: Yup, that one was a huge disaster. Lincoln: I'm so glad that my sisters don't know we're here, it would be literal chaos! Clyde: It would be great to have Lori here, though... Liam: Clyde! Zach: Snap out of it! Clyde: Sorry... Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach work hard on their clubhouse. They pay attention to the sturdiness so it doesn't fall apart. They are almost finished with the outside of the clubhouse, but Lincoln gets a message from his parents. Lincoln: Sorry, I gotta go eat dinner. Rusty: Its fine, Lincoln. We'll finish up the outside and we'll do the inside tomorrow. Clyde: I think I'd better head home, too. My dads are probably expecting me. We have to eat dinner ourselves, plus it's my turn to feed the cats. Lincoln: Well, see you all tomorrow! All: Bye! Meanwhile at the house... Lola: I'm starting to get suspicious of Lincoln. Lana: You're ALWAYS suspicious, Lola. Lola: I mean it this time. Since school was out, Lincoln has been going into the woods every single day. Lynn: It's probably something important, he left in the middle of our game today. Luna: You know, now that I think of it, he left me a few days ago when I was giving him a guitar lesson. Luan: He quit in the middle of our prank war, too. Lori (sarcastic): Gee, I wonder why. Luan: Hey, it was a friendly game. Lola: What's not friendly is that he's hiding something from us! Lori: Well, how are we going to get him to tell us? Lola: Don't worry. I have a plan. Lincoln walks inside. Lincoln: Hey, how's it going? Lola (with a sinister grin): Its going great, Lincoln. Lynn leans over to Lola. Lynn (whispering): Let it go, Lola. Rita (shouting from the kitchen): Time for dinner! Lynn Sr. (shouting from the kitchen): Hurry up, or your food will get cold! Everyone besides Lola heads off to wash their hands. Lola grabs Lincoln by the arm and tries to look as cute as possible. Lola (innocently): Hey Linky, can you sit next to me at dinner time? Lola does the puppy eyes, which seem to hypnotize Lincoln. Lincoln: Aww, you're so sweet! Of course I will. They wash their hands, get their food, and sit down at the table. Before Lincoln has the chance to take a bite, Lola begins to speak to him. Lola: So Linky, how was your day? Lincoln: It went well. I got to have pancakes for breakfast, I beat my video game, my new comic book came in the mail, I almost won a soccer game with Lynn- Lola: Poor Linky didn't win. How come? Lincoln: I was, um, busy. Lola: Busy doing what, Linky? Lincoln: Please stop calling me Linky. Lola becomes angry. Lola: Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Lincoln: Huh? Lola goes up to Lincoln's face. Lola: Listen to me, and listen carefully. I know you're hiding something from me, and I WILL find out. Lynn Sr.: Lola, are you being mean to Lincoln? Lola becomes cute again. Lola: No, Daddy. Sisters: MOM, DAD, LINCOLN IS HIDING STUFF FROM US! Lincoln (calmly): Can't you guys mind your own business? Lynn: Not if you're keeping secrets! Luan: Its just plain rude! Lincoln: No, you all are just plain rude. Why do you have to be involved in every single thing I do? Rita: Alright then, I don't know what's going on, but I do know you all are being disrespectful towards each other. When you finish eating, I want you to go straight to bed. Sisters: Aww. Lincoln: This is so unfair! What have I done wrong? Lana: You left us out! Luna: This is not cool, dude. Lincoln: You're the ones who are always so nosy! I just wanted to do one thing with my friends and you all won't let me! Lori finishes her dinner first. She goes to her parents room and gets one of Lily's baby monitors. She's then goes to Lily and Lisa's room and gets the other piece. She goes to Lincoln's room and hides one of them, and she puts the other in her room. Then, she writes notes on slips of paper telling her sisters to meet with her. She slides them under their doors, and everyone else goes into their rooms. Lincoln (sleepily): Well, I may be grounded, but my sisters are too. That means I at least get a long and peaceful sleep. Lincoln lies down in his bed, turns of his lamp, and falls asleep. He begins to snore, and when Lori hears it, she is ready for her meeting. Lori: Alright, does anyone have ideas on how we should find out Lincoln's secret? Lola (vengefully): We should follow him to wherever he's going, hide behind something, and when he least expects it, BAM! We pop out and destroy stuff! Lynn: Cool, like ninjas! Leni (nervously): Guys, you sure we should be doing this? Luna: Yeah dudes, she's kinda right. This is an immature thing to start problems about. Should we just let it go? Lana (confused): You make a good point, but also Lincoln is starting problems too, but I don't want to be rude, but Lincoln shouldn't hide stuff, but we shouldn't interfere, but- Luan: Or, maybe we could not be super nosy and just mind our own business. They stare at each other. All: Nah. Luan: Well you know what they say, only the nosy nose what's going on! She laughs at herself, everyone else groans. Leni: Well, I guess Lincoln is sort of being unfair... Luna: Yeah, and I have an idea... The next morning... Lincoln wakes up and gets ready. He then goes to the garage and gets his old wagon, which is filled with paint, games, furniture, and decoration for the clubhouse. He attempts to pull the wagon. Lincoln: Ugh, this is SO heavy. Suddenly, the door opens. Luna comes in, holding her guitar. She catches Lincoln by surprise and he becomes nervous. Lincoln (nervously): Oh hey Luna...what are you doing here? Lincoln kicks the wagon behind him and it rolls down the driveway, out of Luna's sight. Luna: I come here every morning to practice. Lincoln (nervously): Oh, uh, cool! Luna: Alright, now that I told you, you gotta tell me. Lincoln: What? No way! Luna: That is, unless you're hiding something. Lincoln takes a deep breath Lincoln: Ok, if I am hiding something, then I'll tell you. But ONLY if you promise not to tell the others. Behind her back, Luna crosses her fingers. Luna: I promise. Lincoln: Well, me and my friends are working to build a clubhouse. You know, like last year? Well anyways, I only wanted it to be us. Just this once, I want a tiny bit of time for me and my friends instead of at home. No offense? Luna: None taken. Lincoln: Ok, now you're not telling, correct? Luna: I already promised, didn't I? Lincoln: You're right. Well anyways, have fun jamming and stuff! Luna (nervously): Hehe, you too! Luna takes a deep breath. She walks to the backyard where she meets her sisters. Meanwhile, at the clubhouse... Everyone is painting the outside of the clubhouse. Zach: Lincoln, this is the best idea you've ever had! This is awesome! Liam: And, it's still in one piece this time! Rusty: Hey, just out of curiosity, how come we have the "no girls" rule? Clyde: I was wondering the same, since we stopped believing in the cooties in 1st grade. Lincoln: The truth is, I just wanted to have a place where I could be with you guys and away from my sisters. I couldn't make a "big kids only" rule, since I have 5 older sisters (and the name sounds dumb). Couldn't think of anything else, so I went with boys only. Clyde: Do any of them know? Lincoln: I told Luna, but she promised not to tell anyone else. And anyways, she's pretty trustworthy. Anyways, I think we're done with the first coat of paint. Let's see how it looks from the inside. One at a time, they walk down the paint ladder and then up the rope ladder into their tall treehouse. They decide to relax on the inside. Meanwhile... Lucy: So, did you get the information? Luna (nervously): Uh, yeah. Lana: Well then tell us! Luna (nervously): Well, he said that he and his friends were building a clubhouse- Luna covers her mouth. She had just given out a secret that she promised to keep, and instantly feels remorse. Lana (shocked): A clubhouse? Lola (shocked): Without moi? Lola flips her hair. Lori (furiously): What? I can't believe he'd do this to us! Luna: Now guys, calm down. Should we really be doing this? Luan: Yeah, all he wants is a little privacy. Lucy (dramatically): He's hiding away from the pain and sorrow of life, we all need that sometimes. Leni: Yeah, uh, what they said. Lincoln deserves better. Lori: No. Lincoln doesn't deserve to be treated so well if he doesn't treat us the same. Luna: Well, when you put it that way... Lynn: Come on guys! Just the other day, I saw him go over there into the woods, I think that's where he is! Lana: Well, lets go! I wanna see the cool clubhouse you were talking about! Lola opens the gate. They run into the woods, looking for their brother. Lynn begins to take it very seriously, as if it were a spy mission. Lori: How are we going to catch him by surprise? Lynn: Don't worry, I've watched LOADS of action movies and I know exactly what to do. Just follow my moves, sneak around, and don't step on any tree branches. Leni: Sounds easy enough. Leni immediately steps on a tree branch. Luan: CRUNCH. Lynn: Would you two be quiet? They eventually make it to the clubhouse that they had just finished the outside of. Lola (angrily): There you are, you secret keeper! Clyde: Hey, Lincoln? Lincoln: Yeah? Clyde: Is it just me, or do I see all of your sisters down there yelling at you? Lincoln: It's just your imagination, Clyde. Clyde: Ok. But what's that down there? Lincoln looks out the window and sees all ten of them, angrily yelling. Lincoln: Oh no, they found out! Lori: Quick, inside the treehouse! Leni: But I thought it was a clubhouse. They storm up the rope ladder and to the inside. Lincoln: Guys, well talk later. Just please stop roughhousing, this's thing's gonna break! There's too much noise for anyone to hear. Hoping to get his sisters to follow him outside, Lincoln climbs down the ladder. His friends and his sisters follow behind. Lincoln (shouting): ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP, The fighting and yelling comes to a sudden stop. Lincoln: All I wanted was some me time, a little room to breathe time. A little quiet and peace I've never had. You know why I've never had it? Because you never let me! Lincoln climbs up the ladder and continues his speech from the treehouse, speaking out through the window. Lincoln: Hard work, time, effort. Blood, sweat, tears. You know what these are? Things that we have put into this very treehouse. You treat it like it's a little toy that you can mistreat as much as you desire. I only want something good to happen in my life, and you're always the ones who prevent it. And don't say this is the first time it's happened. Think about it, this happens on a regular basis. Lisa: Lincoln, get down from there! Lincoln: Lisa, not now. Don't you think you've done enough? Lisa: The stability of your structure is failing! Lincoln: Huh? The clubhouse begins to rumble. The damage caused by Lincoln's sisters becomes more extreme, and the building collapses. Everyone gasps. Lincoln: Aah! I can't get down! Luna: Hold on, dude! Luna runs toward the treehouse next to the window. Luna: Jump, Lincoln! I promise I'll catch you! This time I really mean it! Lincoln takes a deep breath and dives out of the hole in the wall that serves a small a window. Luna catches him, and they are soon surrounded by rubble. Luna: I've got you, Lincoln. Luna coughs, due to being surrounded by dust. Lincoln: Thanks, Luna. The others dig Luna and Lincoln out of the pile. Leni screams. Lana: You two ok? Luan: Should we get Mom and Dad? Lincoln: I'm fine - thanks to Luna Lincoln smiles at Luna. Luna: Anything for you, bro. It's the least I can do after I lied to you. Lori: I'm so sorry...we should've treated you better. Lynn: WAAAY better. Lola: I was a jerk. There, I said it. Lincoln stands up fine, but when Luna gets up, she is in pain. Lucy: Luna? Luna : I'm fine, dudes. Lori: Uh, fine? Luna: Well, nothing is broken...I hope. Luan: Come on, lets get you home. Lori and Leni pick up Luna to carry her home. Lincoln: I'll help. Luan: No, you've already gone through enough today. Lucy: Besides, we caused this to happen and we should face the consequences. Luna: You guys don't need to carry me, anyways. It's just a little pain, it heals over time. She turns to Lincoln. Luna: What we've doen doesn't heal on it's own, though. It takes effort for that to happen. That's why I probably deserve this. Lincoln: You know, Luna, I think you've fixed it on your own. Luna: Really? Lincoln: It takes bravery and love to rescue someone like that. Luna: You've earned it, Linc. Epilogue Lincoln is on the couch, playing a video game. Although he and his sisters have made up, he's still disappointed that his hard work has gone to waste. His father walks into the room. Lynn Sr.: Hey, Lincoln. I'm sorry about that incident the other day with your sisters. Lincoln: Thanks, Dad. But it's not your fault. Lynn Sr.: I just thought it would be a good idea for you to build a treehouse, I remember I built one when I was about your age. And you know what? Your Aunt Shirley, my sister, was so young at the time, and she would always follow me up there and break things. Lincoln: Well, I have ten sisters. I almost got hurt back there. And you know how aggressive Lola is when she's mad. Lynn Sr.: What's important is that you all, including Luna, are safe. Lincolns sisters walk inside of the house. They are covered in mud, paint, and small pieces of wood are tangled in their hair. Lincoln: What's going on? Luna: We made a little something. Lynn: We still have, like, a gazillion splinters. Lincoln: Why do you all smell like paint? Luan: No time for questions. Lana: Follow us! They lead Lincoln to the spot where the treehouse was. Right next to it was another treehouse that Lincoln's sisters have built themselves. Leni: Like it? Lisa: I took numerous safety tests, and this is sturdy enough to hold many people at once. Leni: But we'll never go inside and bother you...unless we have permission. Lana: Lisa and I were able to make this baby as high as high tech gets! Lucy: I made sure the walls were sound proof. Luan: Plus, I rigged this thing with traps, so no intruders would get in. She leans over with her hand against the wall of the clubhouse, which sets off a trap. A rope grabs her by the leg and she hangs upside down. Luan: Looks like I'm at the end of my rope! Lincoln (while untying Luan): I guess the traps work... Lola: I spent my whole entire allowance on decorations, come see them! They climb the ladder and step inside. Lincoln is astonished at seeing the clubhouse he had pictured in his head before it was built. Surprisingly, nothing in there is princessy, creepy, sporty, or matching any of his sister's personalities: they were really thinking of him. Lincoln: Thank you so much...you didn't have to do all this! Lucy: I believe that when you destroy something, it's your responsibility to repair it. Lori: You all have fun here. Lincoln: Well, most of my friends are out of town today, and I will need someone to show me around... All: We can stay? Lincoln: Ok, but just this once. Luna: We'll respect your privacy from now on. I promise for real this time. The End Fun Facts *This fanfiction originally didn't have an epilogue, but I decided to add one. *Parts of Lincoln's speech are quoted from the long version of The Loud House Theme Song. *Lynn's line, "Just follow my moves, sneak around, and don't step on any tree branches", is a reference to the popular meme, "We are Number One". *To make the story accurate, I sometimes had to look at the character pages on the Wikia. I couldn't remember if Lynn Sr. had any siblings, and I couldn't remember some of Lincon's friends (besides Clyde and Rusty). *Although I personally don't think Luna is exactly as nice as some say, she still does seem very close to Lincoln. I love her character and decided she needs some nice moments with Lincoln. *Lincoln wanted to build a clubhouse because Lynn Sr. told him that he built one as a kid, and he wanted a place to go away from his sisters. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Clyde McBride Category:Episodes focusing on Rusty Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions